矮星故事
L'histoire d'une histoire aussi croyable que le fait qu'on peut avoir une calvitie à sa naissance. L'amour interdit entre deux langues qui n'ont pour seul points commum le fait qu'elles soient des langues. Comment peut-on ne pas peut-être-t-on pas croire à une chose aussi banal sans être crédule ? Je veux dire, "In vino veritas" mais là y avait plus que du vin pour que cette anecdote soit vraie. Laissez moi vous introduire les deux antagonistes : Xinyu HU de son prénom et de son nom, venant du HUnan, dans la HUmanie, elle n'est pas HUsse ni même RUsse, professeur de chinois de son état, elle ne sait pas dire les "i" ce qui est gênant pour la langue française (genre le mot "fruit" qui devient "frut" par exemple) , et son comapgnon de la vie, Frédéric Cathala, mâle alpha over 9000 , il te mets 100-0 avec son accent du futur, gentleman/20, on ne peut se comparer à cet homme . Cette aventure n'aurait jamais dû être contée, fort heureusement, je sais que seule les personnes les plus dignes trouveront cette relique des temps ancien. Je peux ainsi parler ouvertement, sans aucune crainte de représailles, ni même diffamations sur ma personne. Tout commença là où cela aurait dû se terminer. Il était assigné à une seule et unique salle, et il n'avait aucune raison d'en changer, son laboratoire de phonétique était son coin de paradis caché dans une prison de métal avec des détenus ingérable. Il errait en dehors de sa salle comme un gardien possédé par le désir de fuir. Fort heureusement pour lui, ou malheureusement, personne ne saura jamais déceler le vrai du faux ni même le faux du vrai. Homo homini lupus. Lors d'une escapade hors de sa salle, notre mâle alpha aka professeur de la phonétique anglaise croisa out of nowhere celle qui allait faire de sa vie un heureux enfer. Heureux car il sera heureux, enfer car quand même l'amour quel enfer. Cette femme, peu de personnes ont su voir à travers son rôle qu'elle joue au sein de l'université, femme froide, étrangère de son état, ayant donc un handicap majeur bien qu'elle comble ce soucis par sa bonhommie et un visage imperméable, cependant notre professeur, étayant son habituel sourire et joie de vivre, en seulement quelques mots, à su pénétrer cette armure qu'elle avait construit autour de son coeur. Une armure faite d'incompréhension, de préjugés et de sévèrité. La scène peut paraître hors du commum, voir même fantastique, mais en ces termes les deux enseignants se découvrirent "-Hello my dear, how are you today ? - Ah, Hello Frédérique, I am fine tank you, what abaout you ?" Lancé dans sa balade habituelle, il ne prena pas la peine de répondre, il avait à faire, cette balade devait être son moment de repos, il pouvait laisser son esprit et son corps vagabonder sans trop se soucier d'une quelconque chose. En revanche, pour Hu, cela fut une humiliation. Jamais de la sorte quelqu'un n'avait osé la laisser en pla, alors qu'elle avait fait des efforts. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé en Chine, dans sa commune du Hunnan.